Missing
by La Dame du Lac
Summary: Je vous ai déja dis que j'étais nul pour les résumés ? Bon ... en pleine guerre,dans un quartier général sur le front. Oki doki ! A la demade générale enfin presque ! le chapitre 2 est arrivé.
1. Chapter 1 : Mustang

_Salut c'est re-moi. Ouh la ça fait un moment que j'ai rien écris mais je crois que mon inspiration a pris des vacances elle aussi. Enfin bon comme la plupart des textes que j'écris, celui aussi a juste fait 'pop' dans ma tête et je l'ai couché sur papier… enfin sur traitement de texte. Me demandez pas s'il va y avoir une suite je n'en sais rien moi-même. En tout cas j'espère que ça va vous plaire et si c'est le cas, cliquez sur le p'tit bouton bleu en bas à gauche svp._

_Thanks et zoubi_

_Aphrael_

_PS : mise en garde habituelle contre les fautes d'orthographe. M'en veuillez pas, siouplait._

**

* * *

**

Missing

* * *

Il pénétra dans la tente qui servait de quartier général durant les combats. Les bruits cessèrent et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et son second lieutenant, le saluèrent respectueusement en voyant les galons sur sa veste et chacun se remit au travail. Le quartier général lui faisait penser à une fourmilière dans laquelle on venait de donner un coup de pied. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se poser dans un coin et les regarder s'affairer comme si le sort du monde dépendait de la vitesse à laquelle le prochain rapport allait être envoyé mais ce n'était pas le bon moment et déjà un colonel s'avançait vers lui, la mine lugubre. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. 

"Général Mustang."

"Colonel. Quels sont les nouvelles ?"

"J'ai bien peur que les nouvelles ne soient pas très bonnes, mon Général."

"Je ne crois pas vous avoir demander si elles étaient bonnes ou mauvaises mais quelles étaient-elles ?"

"Nous avons perdu une trentaine d'hommes au sud de la ville, il y a une semaine. Une échauffourée. L'ennemi les attendait visiblement. Les troupes que nous avions postées près de l'entrée nord n'ont pas pu encore avancé. Les lignes ennemies tiennent quoique l'on fasse. Les hommes commencent à être démoralisé, mon Général. Les ravitaillements ont été stoppés à deux jours du camp par les gardes frontaliers. Le capitaine Fokster qui s'occupe de la logistique a pris quelques hommes avec lui et est parti tenter de débloquer la situation."

"Je vois que vous avez les choses en main, Colonel. Faites en sorte que le capitaine Fokster règle se problème de ravitaillement au plus vite ou nous allons nous retrouver à nous battre contre nos propres soldats si nous ne leur donnons rien à manger. Et prenez les mesures nécessaires pour avertir les familles."

"Bien, mon Général. Euh … Général … Je …"

"Quoi ? Eh bien allez-y, Colonel, je ne vais pas vous dégrader … pas encore."

"L'échauffourée dans la ville … Je dois vous dire … L'une des compagnie manque à l'appel. Apparemment, leur officier supérieur a voulu porter secours à plusieurs civils pris entre deux feux … Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis ce moment."

"Une de nos compagnie disparaît depuis une semaine et nous ne somme même pas fichus de savoir s'ils sont vivants ou morts."

"Non, mon Général."

Mustang soupira.

"Comment vont les civils ?"

"Nous les avons installés dans des tentes un peu à l'écart du camp et ils ont été vus par le médecin de camp. Nous veillons à ce qu'il ait à manger et ce que nous pouvons leur apporter de confort."

"Combien sont-ils ?"

Le colonel se retourna pour attraper un document, le parcourut rapidement avant de lui répondre.

"Huit femmes, six hommes et neuf enfant. Trois d'entre sont blessé sérieusement mais leur vie n'est pas menacé. Les autres sont secouées mais ils tiennent relativement le choc."

Il souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"De combien sont les chances que nous les retrouvions en vie ?"

"Plutôt faible si j'en juges par les combats qu'il y a eu."

"Ils ont peut-être désertés ?" avança Havoc.

"C'est une possibilité, admit Roy, de plus en plus démonté intérieurement. Qui est l'officier supérieur dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ?"

Il aperçut le regard attristé du Colonel et il sus immédiatement que ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de l'officier devant lui, lui plairait encore moins que tout ce qui avait précédé. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Havoc avant de se retourner vers lui et l'alchimiste de Flamme sus immédiatement quel était son nom.

"Le capitaine Hawkeye, Général."


	2. Chapter 2 : Havoc

**Helloooo ! Voilà vous avez demandé, j'ai exaucé. lol Je dois avouer que quand j'ai écris le premier chapitre je n'étais pas du tout sûre de faire une suit. J'avais tout d'abord pensé à un one-shot maisquand j'ai reçuvos rewiews me demandant de continuer je me suis dis : "Pourquoi pas ?" et je me suis creusé ma petite cervelle pour vous trouver unesuite.  
Seulement maintenant je serais pas contre que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Je sais pas trop où je vaisfaire aller tout çamais je suispas contre avoir votre avis. **

**La dame du Lac **

**

* * *

**

MISSING

**Chapitre 2****

* * *

**

Les derniers ordres furent aboyés et le rabat de la tente qui servait de porte manqua d'être arraché à la sortie du Général.

Le premier lieutenant Havoc salua le colonel et s'excusa à son tour. L'extérieur n'était pas plus calme que l'intérieur. La même frénésie s'emparait des soldats qui entraient et sortaient des tentes tenant ou non des papiers mais toujours marchant au pas de course.

Jean repéra une caisse à l'écart des tentes dans la direction dans laquelle se dirigeait son supérieur. Elle ferait une chaise parfaite et il avait un grand beson de s'asseoir. Ayant atteint sa destination, il sortit d'une des poches de son uniforme un briquet et une cigarette. Il tenta plusieurs fois d'allumer sa précieuse drogue en vain.

Son briquet était vide.

Il envisagea brièvement de demander à son chef de le faire pour lui, mais à voir sa tête il n'y aurait pas que la cigarette qui prendrait feu et franchement, l'idée de se transformer en torche humaine n'avait aucun attrait pour lui. Il se résigna à ranger son précieux biens avec un soupir.

Le général continuait de faire les cent pas et de lancer un regard farouche à tous ce qui avait le malheur de croiser la ligne de mire de son œil unique.

Il ne savait pas précisément quels étaient les sentiments de Mustang sur le moment mais il y avait fort à parier qu'inquiétude, colère et frustration étaient au top-five dans sa tête. A vrai dire Havoc aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose d'intelligent à ce moment-là. Il avait toujours été un soldat, on lui avait appris très tôt à suivre les ordres sans se poser de questions (c'était encore le meilleur moyens de ne pas se faire descendre en plein combat), c'était ce qu'il était et cela lui avait toujours suffit (il laissait bien volontiers les prises de tête et la langue de bois à Mustang et compagnie) alors la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut : "Au moins on est sûr qu'ils n'ont pas déserté."

Le regard que lui lança l'autre lui confirma qu'il aurait mieux fais de la boucler. Havoc haussa les épaules. Quitte à se faire cramer les miches autant le faire en beauté.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que connaissant Hawkeye ça m'étonnerait que ses hommes ai pus se barrer comme ça."

Mustang se retourna vers lui les gants fermement en place près à claquer des doigts. Jean aurait vraiment aimé que Hawkeye soit présente à ce moment et il était sur que le général aussi. Malheureusement, il n'était que tout les deux sans maman-Hawkeye pour les gronder ou leur dire que tout irait bien.

Il était conscient qu'il n'était pas Hawkeye mais il pouvait toujours appliquer ses méthodes à sa manière.

"Cela me fait donc penser qu'ils doivent être dans le coin à se faire tout petit en attendant le bon moment pour sortir et frapper un grand coup.

Voyez ça comme une occasion inespéré Général. L'un de vos hommes les plus compétents est au cœur des lignes ennemies et la connaissant, très certainement bien placé. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? Servez-vous en bon sang ! Cessez de geindre et de taper du pied comme un marmot. Hawk est en vie quelque part là-dedans, on le sait tous les deux. Elle n'a que nous pour la sortir de ce merdier mais si je connais le soldat qu'elle est aussi bien que je le pense, elle est aussi un énorme atout pour mettre un terme à cette guerre à la con. Il ne tient qu'à nous de nous creuser la cervelle pour trouver un bon plan pour mettre un terme à tout ce bazar et nous permettre de rentrer à la maison. Maintenant réfléchissez comme le chef que vous êtes et cessez vos gamineries !"

Mustang le regarda un instant et Havoc récita vivement les bribes de prières dont il pouvait se souvenir. Il allait d'un moment à l'autre se transformer en brochettes. Seulement rien ne vint, le brun fixa son subordonné un moment et c'est d'une voix calme qu'il demanda :

"Comment allons-nous faire parvenir les infos à Hawkeye ?"

Havoc souffla. Il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui.

"Considérant qu'elle a travaillé avec nous toutes ces années elle sait mieux que personne quelles réactions nous allons avoir. Tout plan que nous envisagerons elle l'envisagera elle aussi. Cependant elle attendra un signal de notre part … vous voyez pour lui donnez le top départ."

"Et ce signal sera ?"

"Un grand feu de joie ?"

**Fin du chapitre 2**

* * *

_Le petit bouton bleuen dessous à un pouvoir magique il envoit plein de courage et d'inspirationaux auteurs alors n'hésitez pas à vous en servir. lol  
__Kiss.  
_


End file.
